I knew you were trouble
by MrsStyles53
Summary: How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?
1. Prologue

**I knew you were trouble **

**Carly/Griffin **

**How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?**

**Prologue:**

I think—I think when it's all over,

It just comes back in flashes, you know?

It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.

It just all comes back. But he never does.

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.

It's not really anything he said or anything he did,

It was the feeling that came along with it.

And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.

But I don't know if I should.

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.

But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

I guess I just lost my balance.

I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.

It was losing me."

-Taylor Swift


	2. Once upon time a few mistakes ago

**I** remember the first day I saw him so clearly like it just happened yesterday.

It was one of those times when it was _really _hot in Seattle. Sam Puckett, my best friend, and I were going to go to the mall, hang out and maybe go to the beach later with our other friend, Freddie Benson.

I was at a gas station putting gas in my older brother, Spencer's, car getting ready to go pick up Sam from her house. I had bent down to pull at my shorts when I look over at him. His eyes met mine and they stayed like that. He gave the half boy smile every boy used. His hair was styled into a black quiff and his eyes were a puppy dog shade of brown. He was wearing a tank top, shorts and some converse. I blushed as he kept smiling and leaning over his motorcycle watching me. I went to put the handle back and closed the gas tank lid. I looked over quickly to make sure he was still there, but he wasn't.

A whole week later and I still hadn't forgotten about the boy. I missed his intoxicating smile, his eyes that burned in my mind or the way he effortlessly did things. I knew someone like me didn't belong with someone like him, but I felt as I couldn't stay away.

One Saturday evening Sam came over to hang out, like usual. She was in the kitchen microwaving popcorn while I sat on my couch lost in my thoughts that were of course about the boy and how fate would put us together somehow. I was so lost in my thought that I said it out loud.

"Why can't we just _be together?_" I groaned. My eyes widen when I heard my voice through my ears. Sam looked at me; eyebrows raised.

"Why can't you and who be together?" She pushed, like all the time. I sighed, getting ready to tell her about the **Mystery Guy**.

When I finished telling her about the way he so effortlessly did things, his amazing eyes, his beautiful smile and the way I just wanted to be with him.

"_Kiddo, a guy like that only wants to get in your pants" Sam said rolling her eyes; chuckling at my naive attitude. I sighed, I knew she was right, but I just didn't want to stay away. He pulled me closer. I sighed closing my eyes leaning against the couch. Sam plopped beside me with bowl popcorn in her hand. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV._

"_Then why does he look an angel when he smiles?" I mumbled to myself. Sam chuckled and I thought it was because of the TV, but from what she said I knew she heard me. _

"_That's how they drag you in, kid"_

….

A week later, I kind of moved on from the mysterious boy. His eyes still burned in my mind sometimes when I go to sleep, but that's it. A weekend had ended and it was Monday, I was heading back to school.

I, Sam and Freddie walked to school in the hot summer morning. When we reached the school we headed to our lockers, talked for a bit and headed our separate ways. I walked up the stairs to Biology and walked in where I saw the boy leaning back in the chair with that intoxicating smile plastered on his face.

**lol CLIFFY'S! (:**

**XLOTSOFLOVE**


	3. I was in your sights, you got me alone

**I know I said this was on hiatus, but seriously I don't feel like writing ILTV or AB&CS**

**H**e leaned against the chair with his feet on the desk and Mr. Buttburn wasn't in class yet. I slowly walked to the other desk beside his while keeping my eyes on him. He was just so beautifully dangerous and I couldn't stop. I pulled out my agenda and wrote what Mr. Buttburn has on the white board. I kept tilting my head to catch a glimpse of him and every time I did he was smiling at me. I blushed and looked back at the white board pretending not to see. I didn't look for a while and I heard a chair scrape across the floor while I secretly hoped it was him. From the corner of my eye I saw a blue chair beside my desk with a pair of black skinny covered legs wrapping around the chair. I looked up. I was blushing and feeling excited, but mostly nervousness.

"Hello, gorgeous" He smiled. His toxic smile plastered on his face. I smiled and blushed.

"H-Hello" I stuttered. Being in his presence and seeing him so close was such an amazing feeling. I opened my mouth; hoping I wouldn't stutter "My name's Carly Shay. What's yours?"

His smile stayed there while resting his arms against the chair.

"Actually, I'm more interested in _you" _He replied. I was slightly upset. Why wouldn't he tell me his name? I bet it was amazing, like him. I blushed again while the bell rang and Mr. Buttburn came in. Mr. Mysterious smiled, once again, and got up walking to his seat.

"Okay, class today I'm going to put you into pairs for a new project that's worth fifty percent of your last grade. Alright, Ready? I'll give more information after the partners are set up" He said. The class nodded; not paying attention.

"…Wendy and Carter, Valerie and Shane, Jonah and Missy, Carly and Griffin" Mr. Buttburn trailed off. I smiled big. Finally, some alone time! I scooted over with my desk next to his. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and my pink pen.

"So, your names Griffin?" I asked him smiling, happily I figured out the mystery name.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Don't wear it out" he winked. I chuckled and went back to paying attention to Mr. Buttburn. I wrote on my notebook paper what he told us the project was about.

I could _fell_ Griffin's eyes on me. Honestly, it was a good, but creepy feeling along with it. I glanced over my shoulder and whispered.

"Are you going to copy anything or hope you'll remember this all?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face.

"I'd rather watch pretty brunette girls like you" He winked. I giggled. He's so adorable!

Mr. Buttburn finished the project information. Jeez, we'd have to get started right away! No wonder it's worth fifty percent!

I turned over to Griffin. He continued to smile at me.

"So, do you want to come to my place tonight? Or I can come to yours? Or maybe the library-" I asked to see where we would meet. He cut me off, though.

"I can't do anything tonight, Babe" _Totally not blushing. _"I have something planned for tonight, maybe your place at five tomorrow though?" He asked with his words coming out so beautifully and effortlessly.

I nodded. Tomorrow at five would be perfect! Spencer wouldn't be there to bother us while working on the project or anything else -wink-. _Oh mi god?! When did I turn into a slut?_ I worried. Then I thought:

_Please, I'm not a slut. **Anybody** would want to make out with Griffin!_

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing tonight?" I asked hoping not to sound to nosy.

"You don't wanna know, babe" He winked acting mysterious again._ Erm, yeah I kind of do! That's why I asked! Maybe I could **accidentally** show up?_

_"_Yeah, I do. Maybe I could come with?" I asked hoping he'd say yes to this date offer.

"You wouldn't go, babe. It's not your type of scene" Griffin replied sitting straighter in his chair. Only ten minutes left of class. Me, not wanting him to think of me as a wuss, rolled my eyes and said:

"I could too! What are you planning to do rob a bank?" I chuckled. He may be bad, but I don't think he would do that. He seemed...nice underneath it all.

He shook his head; chuckling.

"No. Not tonight, babe. If you _must _know, I'm going to a pool party tonight" Griffin, _finally_, answered my question. A pool party! That's totally my scene! I love a good pool party!

"I love pool parties, though!" I smiled. Only five minutes left.

"Not that kind, sweetie" He winked. What other kind of _pool_ party could they're be!?

He leaned forward.

"Let me question you now, babe" He smiled. I nodded. _Okay._

"Okay, ask away" I smiled. He nodded and leaned in even closer.

"What do you sleep in at night? Nothing? A Victoria secret?" He smiled again. Wait, what did he just ask me? Seriously! He _really_ just asked me that? B-But what happened to the flirty nice guy? Did he really just want to get in my pants?

"I bet its Victoria Secret, right?" how did he know that? Has he been…spying on me? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

I blushed, looked down and stuttered.

"S-so what if I do? How would you know?" I stuttered again. Seriously, Carly!?

He winked. "Ah, Victoria Secret, super sexy, babe"

I rolled my eyes. Okay, Griffin is _really_ getting on my nerves. The bell rang, I grabbed my things and I noticed he was leaving. We didn't even discuss the project!

"Hey, Griffin! Get back here! We need to discuss this project!" I yelled running after him. He turned around, grabbed my arm and a sharpie. He began writing on my arm. It was a phone number, _his _phone number.

"Call me" he simply said before walking away. I groaned.

"I'll _never ever _call you, Jerk!" I yelled loudly across the hall.

**So, was that good? I liked it (:**

**If you couldn't tell it's based off 'Hush, Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick **_**and **_**Taylor's music video. If you've **_**never **_**read that book, you need to! It's AMAZING!**

**-Mrs. Styles 53X**


	4. You found me, you found me, you found me

**T**he next day at five Spencer was getting ready to leave. I stayed in the kitchen baking a pepperoni pizza. I spread the dough just as Spencer came hoping down the stairs from his room.

"Alrighty, kiddo! I'm heading to Socko's, don't bother saving me any food Socko's grandmother is supposed to make tacos" Spencer told me while grabbing his motorcycle keys and a hoodie. I finished spreading the pizza sauce and look up facing him.

"How come Socko lives with his grandma?" I asked curiously. Socko always does the strangest things that I just _don't_ understand. Like the one time when he and Spencer went night fishing. Why would you go _fishing _at _night_?

"I honestly have _no_ idea, Carls" Spencer shrugged before walking out the door. "See you late-ish!"

"Bye, not so responsible adult!" I chuckled as he slammed the door. I went back to paying attention to my pizza that I will _not_ share with that jerk, Griffin.

I finished the pizza and stuck it in the oven. I turned the timer and headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. I grabbed a sweatshirt from my awesome new dresser Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby and other people made for me (I'll tell you that story later) and slipped off my tee. I started to put my head through the hole when my phone beeped.

"Urgh!" I groaned out loud. I slid the unlock button on my pear phone and read the message.

**Unknown: **

**Thanks for the show babe. But can you open the door and let me in? Xx.**

My eyes widen and ran to my window hiding my bra; nobody.

_BEEP!_

I whipped to look at my phone.

**Unknown:**

**Front door, maybe?**

Okay, there's _no_ freaking way I'd let some _PERV_ in here! I started to dial Sam's number when it beeped again.

**Unknown:**

**Oh, yeah I forgot I'm Griffin ;)**

Oh mi god. I breathed in relieve. I pulled my sweater over me and started running downstairs.

**Unknown:**

**Aw, no more show? :( **

I rolled my eyes, fixed my sweater and opened the door where I saw Griffin with a cocky smirk.

"How did you know that I put my shirt on when you're down here and not up there?" I asked just as he walked in.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's kind of common sense that you would put your sweater on when a creepy person texts you" He smiled plopping on my couch. I rolled my eyes and the timer _dinged_.

I jogged over to the oven, slipped on the mitten and set the pizza on the counter to cool off. Griffin quietly and effortlessly walked over to the counter leaning across it to face me.

"What do you want, Griffin?" I asked and very rudely if I say so. I went to grab a knife, but I noticed Griffin had one in his hands. "You plan to kill me?" I asked straight forward and worried.

He chuckled darkly.

"Not ever, babe. I may not be nice, but I'm not evil for sure." He said. I nodded barely paying attention. I grabbed -Um, pulled- the knife out of his hand and started cutting the pizza. I could feel his eyes watch every move I did and it was starting to creep me out.

I finished cutting, grabbed a slice and moved to the island where the computer was at. Griffin followed me. He leaned on the counter watching me.

"Okay, so I wrote a few notes for the project" I said clicking on the folder with the ideas and things. "Here, look at them" I turned the screen and he read or at least I though he was.

He nodded and set the screen back.

"They look fine, baby doll" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the pizza going back to the project. I was typing and coming up with things while I felt _his_ eyes bore into my neck.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to look at him. I slowly turned my head and his eyes caught mine. His eyes, though. They were the perfect shade of brown like chocolate and I couldn't turn away. WHAT? NO! I CAN'T THINK THIS! IT'S GRIFFIN! I tried to turn my head, but I just… _couldn't_. Griffin gave a half smile and I think I lost it there, between the eyes _and _the smile. Just kill me now. Griffin started leaning in and I slowly followed, but I shouldn't be doing this. I _can't_. He's…_Griffin!_ And I'm Carly. We don't match, _at all_. But I couldn't care less as I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him closer to me.

_Oh_

_Mi_

_GOD!_

His lips were…so…so PERFECT! I melted right when we met. Griffin's lips were the right color of pink and cupid bow shaped. I just wanted to kiss them forever. Our lips moved in sync, fitting perfectly together. I started to breath heavily and lose oxygen, so I pulled away breathing hard just like him.

"I'm not good for you, Carly" Griffin mumbled looking at me in my eyes looking sincere for once. Our lips were still really close to each other. I breathed in hard.

He was right. He wasn't good for me. I was a fragile flower and he was some loud, obnoxious, sexy person who I couldn't be with, but at this moment looking at him I _really, really_ wanted too.

I sighed.

"Your right, you're not good for me. I need someone who can give me more" I nodded replying. He didn't say anything, but stared. I began to worry. "Someone who's _not _a jerk and only wants to get in my pants"

I felt like crying, but why should I? I ended anything that could ever happen because he's no good for me. This is great! I won't get my heart broken. Or did I just break my heart by doing this?

He nodded and stood straight up. Griffin started walking to the door and I watched him effortlessly do so. He's so _beautiful_. And I _can't_ stay away. He opened the door, took a glance back and left. He left out of my house and my life. And I don't know if I want that.


	5. I guess you didn't care

**A **week has passed and Griffin and I haven't said anything to each other besides our project. I sometimes look up at him and think about grabbing his face and kissing him senseless, but I have to control myself.

Sam and I are hanging out today because I _desperately_ need to get _him_ off my mind, also because Sam and I haven't hung out in a while. I asked Spencer to borrow his car and he said I could. Sam and I are heading to the mall; Build-a-Bra is having a summer sale.

I got woke up at eleven and started to get dressed. I pulled on a hot pink matching pair of a bra and panties, a light pink tank top, high waited shorts and some pink **Keds**. I was done with a shower and clothes at twelve and stared heading out. For brunch, I grabbed a granola bar knowing Sam would eat at the mall.

I grabbed Spencer's car keys and began driving to Sam's place. When I got there, Sam was sitting on the porch drinking a **Pepsi** out of the can. I hopped out of the car and leaned against it.

"Hey, Sam!" I smiled getting her attention. She looked up at my voice and waved back. She stood up, threw her **Pepsi **in her house and jogged to our car.

"Hey, Carls." Sam said sitting in the passenger side. "When are you going to get your own car?"

I sat down in my seat.

"Why get a new one? Spence drives his motorcycle and I keep this one" I asked. Sam chuckled.

"Well, I mean it still has the cat stain in the back seat" She said raising her eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it could be cleaned or I just need to put a towel back there" I shrugged. There was no need to get a new car.

"Come on, Carls. Seriously, just get a new car" She said pushing the topic.

"I'll think about it" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sam shrugged, turned up the radio and watched the scenery go by.

**A**s we sat in quiet for a while I saw that the car needed gas. I rolled my eyes sighing. Jeez, this car goes through gas like Sam goes through a bucket of fried chicken.

"Got to get gas, Sam" I rolled my eyes. She groaned too.

"God, this car goes through gas like I got through a bucket of chicken!" Sam groaned. I laughed. This is why we are best friends. I stopped at a gas station where the gas is cheaper than any other local one; the same one where I saw _him_.

Sam and I got out of the car. I opened the tank lid and pressed in the numbers. I set the gas thing in the tank and watched the numbers change.

"Hey, Carly, can I go get a doughnut?" Sam asked leaned against the hood. I nodded.

"Sure, there's a twenty in my wallet. Get me an **Arizona** tea, would you?" I answered. She nodded.

"Sure thing, Kid" Sam said grabbing my twenty and jogged away.

I sat alone in silence for a while in my thoughts when I heard an engine roar. I looked up and saw a motorcycle with…_Griffin_ sitting on it. I turned and looked at the gas screen quickly so he couldn't see me hopefully. Once it turned to thirty, I pulled the thing out of the tank and paid with my card. I slid my card in my wallet and looked up to see if _he_ was still here and yes he was.

Could it actually be _fate_ that brought him here? Could I have been wrong about us? Was he really nice and sweet under the mysterious act? So many things I wanted to know, but couldn't get the answers to. I _want_ to be with him, but I know I'll get my heart broken.

"Carly?"

I snapped out of my thoughts thinking Sam found me staring in space. I turned to the voice and yes –gladly- it was Sam.

"Are you okay?" She asked chewing on her doughnut. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. My eyes went back to staring at him. The way his muscles would bend when he moved them or the beads of sweat that fell down his face because of the sun; so _beautiful_.

Not paying any attention before I finally realized I was biting my dog tag while watching him; which I hope nobody caught.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked. I nodded quickly while opening my door. I watched Griffin get back on his bike getting ready to leave.

"Hold on a minute, Sam" I said closing the door as I saw her nod. I jogged over to Griffin as he started the bike. He looked up getting ready to put on his helmet. I stared at his eyes with his **Ray bans **covering them and he stared back.

"Oh, hey Carly" Griffin smiled. I smiled back pulling on my thin cardigan.

"Hey" I mumbled. We stood in silent and I sighed. Why did I come over here again? Oh, yeah because I wanted to suck his face with my lips. Ugh. He pursed those perfect bow shaped lips and oh god I wanted him to kiss me so badly.

"So, did you just want to say-"I didn't let him finish as I grabbed his face with my hands and put or lips together. I heard a car beep behind me and I felt Griffin put his hands up, assuming he told them to 'fuck off'. I giggled between our lips and finally pulled back in need of oxygen. I looked into his brown puppy dog eyes and smiled, resting my forehead against him.

"I'll pick you up at seven? Friday night?" He asked in a husky voice. I bit my lip and nodded. I pecked his lips once again and jogged over to my car. I opened the door and sat in.

"Dude, what did you do? Everyone was staring and honking horns!" Sam asked leaning in my face. I put the keys in the engine. I shrugged.

"I didn't do anything" I smiled starting the car and driving to the mall.

**ANOTHER UPDATE! (: I'll probably update again soon and if not it'll be on Another Beck and Cat Story.**

**XLOTSOFLOVE**


End file.
